


Summertime Sadness (a larina fanfic)

by strawberry518



Category: Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Marina & the Diamonds, larina
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Lana Del Rey- Fandom, Suicide Attempt, eventual femslash, i guess there's like 1 bad word??, im so sorry, literally every other line is a song lyric, overuse of lyrics, terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry518/pseuds/strawberry518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a terrible crack fic that suddenly became emotional in a bad way. Basically they only speak in song lyrics but it works?<br/>Lana is a lonely teenager from Coney Island ready to end it all, when a mysterious stranger (Marina) steps in and changes her life forever. How long can they both keep living in their dark paradise,  before they have remember they cannot escape the past, that true love can never last ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness (a larina fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my roommate meaghan and my gf ellie for putting up with me always singing lana del rey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+roommate+meaghan+and+my+gf+ellie+for+putting+up+with+me+always+singing+lana+del+rey).



> Im So SORRY  
> if something is REALLY awkwardly written it is most likely because I'm directly quoting or almost quoting a song lyric. I cannot be made to list the references to each lyric because there are sooo many.

   

Summertime Sadness

         It was a hot summer night, mid july, in Coney Island. Lana was eating soft ice cream, melting white droplets under the red red sun. She swipes her tongue above her upper lip, the taste sweet like vanilla is. On a friday night she felt so alone; the boardwalk seemed empty even though it would usually be packed this time of year, only a few people were scurrying about, only murmurs filled the usually noisy area.  

“It’s probably due to the storm warnings,” she thought to herself.

         In the distance she saw a flash like lightning, white lightning.  She knew she should leave before the weather turned worse but she couldn’t make herself leave. She was all dressed up with nowhere to go. Lana had friends she knew she could hang out with, she was Coney Island Queen, but later they had began to seem like a chore to hang out with. She used to party up all night, sneaking out looking for a taste of real life, drinking in the small town firelight.We would dance all night, play our music loud, when we grew up, nothing was what it seemed.

      She was getting tired of fooling everyone into thinking she was having fun. Even the crazy days and city lights were getting old. life just felt like a long road, which she had to carry on. She tried to have fun in the meantime but now she was just going through the motions.

       Her hair was thin in the wind. She stared into the dark churning waters below. She wondered if she fell in if anyone would notice. The fall wouldn’t be enough to kill her, but warm waters below would. She saw herself lying in the ocean singing her song. Staring back up to the bayfront road, even the brite lights of the boardwalk didn’t seem to make a difference in the darkness. She dropped her ice cream. It seemed like months that everytime she closed her eyes, she saw a dark paradise. The palm trees were in black and white. She could feel darkness encroaching on her mind. She could feel it in the air, telephone wires above were sizzling like a snare. What did she have to lose.

“ I have no moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality, just an inner indecisiveness.” She thought. She knew she wasn’t a good person. “ The world wouldn't be losing anything. I’m screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.”

“ It’s all been done before; I won’t have to talk pretty for them no more”

      She felt on fire. In her head was only one thought.

“Do you wanna jump, jump, jump?”

       Her head was pounding. She’d been waiting up all night.

“Nothing scares me anymore.” She whispered to herself, words swept up into the summer breeze, drowned out by the sounds of birds and the waves.

      Head tilting back, she saw 69 million stars lighting the dim sky. Stepping over the fence that lined the boardwalk she began lifting her feet off the ground.

      She yelled out to a god who she didn’t get along with “ Give it to me!”

      Thick tears began to roll down her face.

“Is this Heaven?” she yelled out, looking out at the world. She only saw her darkest memories flashing back to her, and there’s no remedy for memory.

“ Say it’s gonna be alright!”

      The deafening response of silence filled the air. She smiled to herself.

“why would he help me.” She thought, “ He knows me, every inch of my tar black soul.”, “Who else is gonna put up with me this way.”

“I’m tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy,” she thought, “I Live fast, I’ll die young.”

       She was standing, facing the water, hands on either side behind her holding to the rail, when a pair of hands seemed to appear on her hips. She tilted her head back, seeing the face of a stranger. Even in the dark night she could make out their face. It was a girls, she looked a little older than Lana, a suicide blonde with dark roots. Her dark eyes framed by black eyeliner shone in the moonlight. She could just make out a small black heart on the side of her cheek.

       Lana said nothing, stunned into silence. The girl said nothing but looked into her eyes. After a moment she spoke, words coming out like smoke, “ Why don’t we get you on the other side of this fence.”

       Lana slowly lifted her legs over the fence, then immediatly fell down to her knees, eyes glazed.

“ Are you not going to thank me?” the girl asked

       Lana stared at the face of the girl saying nothing.

“You should at least know my name. And since you’re not talking maybe I should make you guess.”

      Lana continued to look at her, she tried to speak but couldn’t find anything to say.

“Nothing? Come on.” the girl continued;

“ Shakira?”, “No, no, Catherine Zita?”

“You’re no fun, so I might as well tell you, actually my name’s Marina.”

      A small smile lit up Lana’s face.

“You look like you’ve got a case of summertime sadness, let me take you out. Get your mind off whatever’s bothering you.”

     Lana took a moment to decide. She wanted to stay on the floor forever, but this dazzling stranger was gorgeous, and what did she have to lose.

      Lana said “Yes, yes, yes.”

      Lana stared down at her feet a moment before starting to get up. Marina extended her hand to help.

“ugh,” she stammered, “there’s a candy shop a little down the boardwalk if you wanted…”

“Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker!” Marina chimed hurriedly. “We’re going to a bar.”

 


End file.
